Snapshots
by high improbability
Summary: Ten different drabbles based on ten random songs. About love, war, and everything in between.


A/N: Guess who decided to try that meme after SO LONG~! *brick'd* Anyway, my hands hurt like hell after typing these ten things one after another, so ignore the...varying degrees of quality? :)

1. Pick a fandom to write for.

2. Put your iTunes, Windows Media Player, whatever on shuffle.

3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs that come up. You only have until the song ends to finish the drabble. NO PAUSING, NO DAWDLING.

Yeah. And for an extra challenge, I decided to use my sister's music collection, which I don't know as well, and starting on the next one as soon as I finished! (Is total meme-rule sticker) Sure, I've heard all the songs, but STILL.

...I'll shut up now.

* * *

**1. David Cook – Light On**

**Characters/Pairings: Austria/Hungary

* * *

**

"Roderich…"

The brunette man turned. "Elizaveta."

She stared at him with those emerald eyes that had made him so happy once. Now, they haunted him. "Y-you're not leaving, are you?"

He sighed heavily. "I can't help it, Lizzie. But I have to."

Those eyes fill up with salty liquid, and Roderich's heart breaks even more. "I-it's Ludwig, isn't it? The war…"

"I'm sorry, Elizaveta."

She looked away, and Roderich could see her visibly shaking.

Roderich bit his lip. "Liz…Wait for me, all right?"

She looked up, and Roderich could see those beloved eyes light up a little. "Don't cry," he murmured. "I-I'll come back, all right? I promise."

Elizaveta smiled and sniffled. "I-I wasn't crying. Come back in one piece, all right? I-I'll wait for you."

He gave her a little nod and a half-hearted smile. "See you, Elizaveta. When this cruel war is over."

* * *

**2. LMFAO ft. Li'l John – Shots**

**Characters/Pairings: All Those Who Like to Drink

* * *

**

"All right, ladies and germs. Who's ready for another night of drinking?"

Matthias raised his glass of beer into the air, followed by several others filled with all kinds of alcoholic drinks: ranging from vodka to brandy. "Aye," Arthur called out drunkenly, waving his wine in his hand.

Gilbert relaxed onto the sofa sipping the absinthe. In the light, the liquid looked a lovely shade of lime. Green fairy, indeed. "Hey, Ivan," he grumbled as he felt a weight on the sofa, "Gettoff my back, wouldja?"

Ivan smiled in a silly manner. "Oh, but Gilbert, I'm tired and your back makes a wonderful pillow."

"Shut up, Braginski." Alfred slammed his mug onto the table in a drunken stupor. "We - *hic* - all know you're just hittin' on Gil there."

"Aw, now," Antonio said calmly, "Don't blame him. Everyone loves Gil, right?"

This earned snorts from the party, followed by voices dripping of sarcasm. "Of course," Elizaveta said dryly – of course she was one to hold her alcohol well. "Of course we do."

They loved these drinking parties, all of them did – because it was one of the few times they could lose themselves, forget about all the countries they had to babysit, forget their histories of hate, tragedy, and betrayal, and just pretend they were…normal.

* * *

**3. Glee Cast** **– Defying Gravity**

**Characters/Pairings: China, Taiwan

* * *

**

China watched, forlornly, as the girl he'd raised since her childhood bit her lip and stared at him with those chocolate eyes he'd treasured. "Taiwan…"

"I'm sorry, _Gege_," she said quietly. "But I want to – I want to become _independent_. A nation in my own right. I want to know how it _feels_, and…" she paused. "I'm sorry, but I can't experience that under you." She took a step towards the door.

He stared at her. She was little more than a _child_! She couldn't possibly live alone in this terrifying world – he had 4000 years of experience to prove that it was a terrifying place. "Wan-chan, no. I forbid it. You are forbidden to leave this house, aru."

"Why?" she hissed suddenly, causing him to recoil inwardly. "I am a nation, am I not? China, you let Japan leave, did you not? Korea? Vietnam? Why let them experience the ways of the world, and leave me with infuriating inexperience?" Her eyes welled up with tears, causing him to flinch. "Tell me why, China, and perhaps I will come back. But for now, goodbye."

"Taiwan, you wouldn't–" he warned dangerously.

"I would," she said so quietly he flinched again. "Goodbye, big brother."

And just like that, she left him alone once again.

* * *

**4. Green Day – Wake Me up When September Ends **

**Characters/Pairings: England, America

* * *

**

--September 12, 2001--

"America!"

England rushed into the room, panic evident in his face. "Oh dear god, are you all right? Your brother told me what happened…" he paused, and the blood drained from his face. "America."

The boy was crying.

England had seen his former charge cry plenty of times, but never like this. He was sitting up in the hospital bed, crying like the world was going to end, like nothing would ever go right again. "America…"

"England," he said, softly, "…I don't want to become a nation anymore. I-I don't think I can take any more of this pain…" He broke down again. "I – I never wanted it to happen – I-I wish it never did. My people… England…"

England's heart melted, and he reached over and gave the boy a pat on the head. "Sturdy up, America," he told him, "You're a world superpower. If the other nations see you acting like this…"

America didn't stop crying. England groaned. "Really, boy, I thought I raised you better than that. Think of your people! Now stop that, and start smiling…please," he mumbled the last bit, not looking into his eyes.

"You old man." For the first time since the tower collapsed, America felt something tugging at his lips.

A smile.

* * *

**5. Jordin Sparks – Battlefield**

**Characters/Pairings: England, America

* * *

**

England felt faint. "America," he snapped, "Stop that foolishness this instant. Go home, and be a good boy."

The boy he'd raised so carefully (when had he become so tall?) stood before him, a determined look on his face. "No."

"What do you mean, you bloody--"

"I'm going to be independent, England. I'm sorry."

England felt his heart crumple. "How dare you!" he shrieked, pulling out the bayonet. "After all I've done for you!" Without thinking, he charged.

Blue eyes widened, but their owner didn't move. They widened even more when the bayonet wielder crumpled to the ground. "Of…course," England murmured. "You fool…how could I shoot?"

Green and blue eyes alike filled with tears.

* * *

**6. Tik Tok – Ke$ha**

**Characters/Pairings: Girls, England, Switzerland, China?

* * *

**

"All right, ladies," Elizaveta said triumphantly. "We're going to party all day, and all night, and we're going to party like _hell_!

The eight girls surrounding her cheered, as the thought of shopping, footspas, and pedicures entered their heads.

"Let's go right now, before they catch us sneaking out of the meeting," Natalia urged. The others nodded, and began the hurried walk towards the doors.

"Like hell you are!" Arthur snapped, stomping towards them. "_Sesel_, get back here this instant! You have paperwork to do!"

"Liechten! What are you doing?" Vash appeared out of nowhere.

"Wan-chan, Viet-chan, get back here, aru!"

"Really, I will never get why you girls keep attempting this," Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

Elizaveta winked at him. "That's because you aren't a _girl_. Biologically." She giggled childishly. "See ya!" With that, she and the other female nations dashed out the door, leaving Arthur wondering just exactly Elizaveta meant.

* * *

**7. Lady Gaga – Paparazzi **

**Characters/Pairings: Belarus, Russia, America

* * *

**

Natalia smiled to herself once again. She and brother, together, would be so _perfect_, wouldn't they? She didn't understand why Brother kept avoiding her – after all, she let him know time and time again about her undying love for him…

That's why it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that after she'd taken all the time and trouble to look for brother – it was almost as if he was hiding from her, really – she'd walked in on _this_ scenario.

Alfred stared at her in surprise and released his hug on brother. "N-Natalia, hello!" his voice stuttered, almost in fear.

"What are you doing with _brother_?" she hissed, making sure he saw the glint of the knife at her belt.

"Nothing, I swear! He passed out in the bar and I'm bringing him home!" he wailed. "Honest!"

She frowned. "He is my brother, I will bring him home, thank you," she snapped, bringing Ivan's unconscious body to her own. "Now leave." Alfred nodded hurriedly and scampered away, leaving Natalia alone…

…with her unconscious brother.

She smirked.

* * *

**8. Owl City – Vanilla Twilight**

**Characters/Pairings: France, Vietnam

* * *

**

"It's winter again."

"_Hello there, my name is Vietnam…"_

"How long has it been?"

"_Winters in France are so pretty…!"_

"Ten years? Twenty years? Fifty? I don't know anymore."

"_Seychelles? Your other colony? I'm afraid I haven't met her…in fact, you have to introduce me to new people, I haven't met a lot…"_

"I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. Been busy with current affairs. I'm sure you know how it's like."

"_Stop it, you bastard. Get the hell out of my house."_

"Yes, I'm fine. Yes, Taiwan is fine as well…keep your hands off her, you filthy…!"

"_Hello there, Francis, how are you?" _

"I-I'm sorry. Yes, I understand. Good night."

Slender hands put the phone down, and gentle lips open, then close themselves. Some things are better left unsaid.

_I miss you, Francis.

* * *

_

**9. Green Day – Know Your Enemy**

**Characters/Pairings: Denmark

* * *

**

It wasn't easy being a nation.

You had to remember that you weren't just a regular person…that you would live so much longer than the average human, that you had countries to babysit and bosses to tend to. But most wonderful – and most awful, Denmark thought, was the _other nations_. Normally it would be nice knowing that there were over two hundred of you in the world, but there was the fact that despite the fact that you weren't human, you could still _die_.

Denmark didn't like dying. He prided his Viking lineage, and the fact that it showed quite well in him. But it was unsettling to think of how you would die…or how you would die…or if someone killed you.

The thing was, relationships and ties with the other nations were difficult. Because in times of peace, everyone could be brothers, sisters, friends, lovers, but in times of war you had to remember that they could all be your enemy.

* * *

**10. Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest**

**Characters/Pairings: Germany

* * *

**

Stop it.

I don't think you - _we -_ can continue this anymore.

Please.

I'm not your slave. I'm not perfect. None of us are. We may be nations, but I assure you, underneath all the flashy long lives and eternally youthful appearance, we're still people. Please. We have feelings too.

It's my duty as a nation to love and respect you, but I don't think I can continue doing that after you've started this stupid war. Haven't you seen what it's doing to the world? The Allies are winning. The Axis are losing. It's that simple.

So stop, and leave some glory for Germany – your country – along with the shame.

Remember.

* * *

There you go. My favorite ones have to be numbers 1 and 8. Because. (Totally not because I love those pairings, nope)

Anyway, number 4 is my take on that song. 9/11. Yeah...

And Lud's talking to Hitler in the last one, my hands just about gave up while typing "they could all be your enemy", so...


End file.
